


The world as they saw it

by SomeRandomHuman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomHuman/pseuds/SomeRandomHuman
Summary: basically all the AoT characters are standed in the middle of the sea because their cruise sank. It's sad.





	1. It'll be more beautiful in the morning

"It's a beautiful night out, isn't it guys?" said Bertolt. I hummed in agreement.

"It'll be more beautiful in the morning." my older brother Marco smiled at me. "Don't you think?"

I didn't reply to that. I stood there, speechless, staring into the distance.

That's the type of thing my brother liked to say. It'll be more beautiful in the morning. Beauty in gloom is still beauty. Stuff like that. Sometimes I wish I could be more like my brother. Nicer. Sociable. But despite my effort, my brother and I were polar opposites- me being the quiet, unsociable, cold-looking straight A girl, him being..... I don't know exactly how to describe him. Chivalrous? Polite? Wonderful?

There's much more to my brother. He's awesome.

Beside me was my friend Reiner, and his dad, Mr. Braun. We were on a cruise, admiring the scenery. It's the second last week of August, and since all our families were friends with each other, we all decided to go on a cruise.

I don't remember exactly how we all met. We've been friends since we were toddlers. That's all I know.

Anyway, the scenery was beautiful, indeed- the moonlight, the still water, the stars...

"Hey Annie, it's getting late. Maybe you should head to bed now?" my brother asked.

"Please. This is summer vacation. I wanna stay up late."

"are you sure, Annie?"

"Yeah."

That was how our conversations usually go- they're short. I wish I could have something interesting to talk about. But I just don't know what. This really bothers me. I hate it.

"Hey, Bert." I said. "Do you remember.... where exactly we are headed to?"

"Th-this is a cruise to the Bahamas." Another awkward silence. I sighed. I noticed that Bertolt shifted uncomfortably.

"Is something bothering you?"

"N-no...."

"You sure? It looks like you're sweating and your face looks red." Recently, Bert has been stammering when talking to me. I don't know why. He should go to the doctor when we go home.

Next to Reiner is some random stranger I don't know. In the moonlight, I could make out straight, pretty, shoulder length hair. She had pretty blue eyes. She giggled. Bertolt got even more sweaty.

"Bert, you're really sweating. Should I go tell your mom or something?" Bert shook his head. "Bert-"

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS. THE SHIP IS SINKING. I REPEAT, THE SHIP IS SINKING. EVERYONE, GET ON THE DOCK. AFTER A QUICK HEAD COUNT, WE WILL START EVACUATING IMMEDIATELY."

Wait what? I stared at the sea. I didn't look like the ship was sinking at all. I guess ships don't really sink fast. Not like they do in movies.

"ANNIE! MARCO!" my parents rushed to us. "Let's go." We're going to die. WE'RE GOING TO DIE. My heart is pounding in my ribcage. As my mom dragged me away, I stole a quick glance at Bert, Reiner and that ginger haired woman. It might be the last time I ever see them. The next few minutes passed by in a blur. My vision is getting blurry. I feel dizzy. I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in the morning. The sun was in my eyes.. Where did I fall asleep, exactly?

"Annie!" Bert said, next to me. "You've come to."

"Wha- where am I?"

"We were on a cruise."

"I know that."

"It sank."

wait....... It all came back to me.

_"the ship is sinking."_

no.....

_"ANNIE! MARCO! Come on."_

_it can't be....._

_"mum? I'm dizzy...."_

" _It'll be alright, Annie...."_

That was last evening. I was with Bert, Reiner, and...

"Where's Marco? Are my parents safe?"

No one said anything. I knew what that meant.

I sniffed. Tears stung at the back of my eyes. No.. that can't be. Tears? I'm Annie. I don't cry, no matter how upset I may be... right?

I looked around. There was that ginger haired woman from last night. A blond boy. An Asian girl with a red scarf, sitting next to a boy with chocolate hair. A bald boy and a girl with a brown ponytail. And two more girls, a short blond and a tall one with freckles. A woman in her twenties, with a brown messy ponytail and glasses. The majority of the people on this rowboat were children.

I felt a tear escape. This is hopeless.

Marco was dead. Why... How..... no........ he was the only sibling I had. Possibly the best brother on earth. He's... dead? Even though it wouldn't make much of a difference in this situation, I wish he were here. Then even if I died, at least I would be with my brother.

Somehow it didn't _feel_ like he was dead. Like how school ended and for a week I wasn't used to it. It felt like I still went to school, that it was somewhere in April.. but no. And Marco is dead.

The others stared in silence, probably thinking about their own losses. Like their parents, their friends, their pets.....

I wish Marco were here. But that isn't possible. Everyone knows that women and children are everyone's priority. The men must've stayed back.

Marco's in a better place. Probably.

At least, for him, it was even more beautiful in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just them meeting each other and stuff.

The cruise sank. I wasn't there to see it. Marco is dead. All hope is lost. Life sucks.

"Our sincere condolences." I looked up. There's that girl with the brown ponytail. "We know how it feels." The girl's eyes watered.

Selfish me, I never thought of the others. They've lost just as much as I did.

"I'm sorry, too."

"......what was it like?"

"What was it like to what?"

"To have a brother." She smiled a weak smile. "I had a twin who died at birth. His heart collapsed. His name was Samuel."

"Oh." I said. "Where do I start? Ummmm..."

The girl looked at me with attentive eyes. Everyone was quiet, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I can confidently say that Marco is the best brother on earth. He was nice, he spent time with me, he.......... he was patient, he never gets too mad with me............."

I felt another tear escape. I blinked. Hard.

What it was like....... it was nice. Better than nice, actually. A thousand times nice. Ineffably nice. I just..... I never felt alone. When it comes to Marco, I just knew that he'd never forget me, take me for granted or anything. Unlike my parents." I started sobbing.

"When I was small, he'd tell me stories...... stories of walls and soldiers and weird creatures...... I liked them.

Well, they weren't exactly the nicest stories. But it was Marco. The fact that he was the one telling it to me made it special." Another tear slipped out.

"Marco listened to me..... He believed in me............." I couldn't talk. There was a painful lump in my throat. 

The girl nodded. "I wish I could have met my brother." She thought for a moment. "Do you think they would've been friends?"

"Who?"

"Marco and Samuel."

"Definitely. Marco's everyone's friend."

The girl nodded.

We all had a moment of silence. The sad kind of silence. We all lost something precious to us.

"So, anyway...... we're on a lifeboat, as you all know. We better get to know each other. Let's play a name game. Say your name and...... one thing you miss." The woman with glasses smiled. "I'm Hanji."

The blond boy spoke up. "Hi. I'm Armin. Nice to meet you." He looked thoughtful for a moment, and said, "I miss my grandpa."

"Pardon me?" I asked. "I didn't really hear you."

"I'm Armin. And I miss my great grandpa."

"Oh." Armin. What a nice name.......

"I'm sure your great randpa must've been lovely," said the redheaded woman. "Maybe if..... no, WHEN we get home, we can all meet him."

The problem was, I don't think we'd be getting home.

Armin chuckled. "That's the first time anyone's ever called my grandpa lovely."

I heard the girl beside him mutter, "maybe we shouldn't meet him, then...."

"He's actually really nice."

The girl with the red scarf looked startled. "O-oh. Sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Nah, it's fine." Armin looked down. "It's just that everyone judged him by his cover. He had a bunch of scars. It's from world war II. The little kids always called him the 'old killer' or something awful. But I miss him."

Armin didn't shed any tears. Does he really miss him?

"And I'm Eren," said the brunette boy. "Spelled E-R-E-N." He smiled. "Armin and I have been friends since kindergarten. Also, I miss my dog. I hope my neighbours have taken care of him well."

"I'm Annie." I said flatly. I wiped away my tears. "I miss Marco."

"I'm Bertolt. I miss........." he paused as he thought. "I miss home."

"Can I call you Bertle the turtle?" Asked that short bald kid. I scowled at him. Did he know what situation we were in?

That guy immediately stopped. "Sorry."

I could immediately tell what he was thinking: I don't want to get on her bad side.

I sighed. Am I that intimidating?

The boy took it as a sigh of annoyance and gulped.

"I'm Connie," the kid said. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I guess today is just not my day." I attempted a smile, but I don't think the boy feels any less intimidated.

"I-i miss my parents."

"And I'm Reiner, I miss my parents too." Reiner said. "Bert, Annie and I have been best friends since we were toddlers."

I nodded.

"I'm..... Krista." I heard Reiner cough. "I miss my friends a from the city."

"And I'm Ymir. I don't really miss anything." Ymir glared at Reiner. "Don't any of you touch Krista."

She must miss SOMETHING. I think she's lying. But I don't want to speak up...

"My name's Petra," said the ginger haired lady said. "I miss my soccer team."

"You're part of a soccer team?" Asked Eren.

"Yeah. They're really cool. Not really the nicest, but I don't mind."

 

And the lady with the glasses took charge again. "All right, now that we're done-"

"Actually," the girl with the red scarf stoood up, realized it was a mistake and sat back down shakily "I'm Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman. I miss my parents."

"Nice to meet you, Mikasa," that Aaron guy said.

"Sorry, Mikasa. Now, does anyone know where we could get food? I haven't eaten since last night." Said Hanji.

"I'm hungry, too." Sasha agreed.

I was hungry, too, not to mention thirsty. Starving, actually. I realized I hadn't eaten since last night, either. And, looking at the angle of the sun, it looks like it's around noon.

Being this thirsty, even the greenish seawater looks appealing. But I knew that it was salty. 

Water, water everywhere..... and not a drop to drink.

But still, I found it hard to think about, because 1. Marco is dead and 2. Hanji kind of..... dismissed Mikasa's words. Like they were unimportant.

I know what it feels like to be thought of as unimportant, or troublesome. I don't want Mikasa feeling the same way.

Still, it's none of my business. And I never ever speak up. I want to, but I just... can't.

I played with the wooden thing beside me.

Wait a minute, it looks like a handle.

What does the handle lead to..........?

I traced my finger on the crack, noticing it stretched all the way to the other end.......

"Guys." No one listened.

"Guys, I think Annie's trying to tell us something." Armin said.

That didn't help. Everyone was busy talking about food. I smiled at Armin anyway.

"Guys." I said, a little louder this time.

"GUYS!"

These people....

They make me feel small. Ignored. Like I've always been.

I decided to wait for everyone's attention. Kind of like teachers do. It's annoying.

"Guys, stop talking."

"Guys, listen to Annie."

"Be quiet."

When everyone quieted down, I cleared my throat. "I found this wooden handle thing-"

"Oh, great! Maybe it leads to food!" Said Sasha. "Thanks, Annie."

Oh, and one thing. I hate being interrupted. Though I don't show it.

"Yeah, I wonder what's under there. Mmmm, fried chicken!" Baldy said.

"Yeah, well I don't think fried chicken would be under there. It'll attract flies and rot." Connie had that nervous expression on again. I sighed. All I want to be is friends.

"Plus, y'all are sitting on the crack. Ymir, Krista, would you move aside, please?" I asked.

Krista and Ymir moved to the side.

We were all watching when Krista fell into the water.

"KRISTA!!!!!!!" Ymir screamed.

"Chill," said Mikasa. "We have PFDs."

"What?"

"Lifejackets."

Overprotective, I thought. Way too overprotective.

Why was she so overprotective in the first place?

"Krista, you might get a cold!"

See what I mean?

"It's fine, Ymir," Krista replied. She got on board, dripping seawater. Her cheeks were red. "I'm fine."

"Let's open this!" Baldy suggested.

Everyone moved to the side as I lifted the handle.

"Woah....."

I gaped at it. The boat was stuffed with canned food and water. There was also a book, a small knife and some fishing rods.

"What is it?" Mikasa asked.

That other kid oooked over my shoulder. "Yeah! Food!" That Aaron kid took out a can. "We should use this sparingly," he said. He opened the can, took a smidgen of that weird sticky stuff in it, and tasted it. "Not the best food.........but I'm starving."

"Wait, guys!" I said. "Look, there's fishing rods."

"What do you expect us to do, fish?" Said Ymir, helping Krista up. "Are you aware that we don't have any ways of cooking it?"

"I think Annie means that eating fish would mean a bigger supply of food," said that ginger haired lady......... Petra, right?

I nodded.

"Anyway, the idea of eating raw fish is disgusting," said Ymir.

For no reason whatsoever, my thoughts drifted back to Marco. Marco would've been nicer about it. I wish Marco were here.

Not that dead fish reminded me of Marco.

I waited for the tears to come. They never did.

My tears have run dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short.
> 
> Give this work a chance, I'm sure it'll be better in the next few chapters.


	3. August 28th

August 28, 2016

Dear Diary,

We've been lost for about a week now. They still don't know about you.

I've always had you near or on me. With a few pens. I recall having you in my backpack on that day. I always bring my backpack on trips. Grad trips, at the beach, camping trips.... I have always turned back to you, did I not?

That day, Marco was still alive.

Whatever. I can barely find time to write now. The others are so noisy all day. There are times we'd all just sit around with nothing to do. Also, I hate eating fish now. It's disgusting, their internal organs and body fluids all over the place. We all smell of fish. We just can't get rid of the odor. At least this way we conserve food, but everyone only eats a bare amount every day. Of raw fish.

What happened today: it was Sasha and Connie's turn to fish. They sat quietly by the side of the boat. Then a whole bunch of flying fish came. I got hit by at least fifteen of them. They filled the boat. I almost threw up. But, it was a spectacular sight. Even Mikasa's eyes widened, just a fraction. There were at least a hundred of then, and at least twenty five of them lying helplessly in the boat.

No one said horay or anything. We were all tired of fish. But Sasha and Connie were delighted that they didn't have to fish for a period of time.

I sat alone eating lunch distanced from the others. Then Bert comes and sits down next to me. And I realized I haven't talked to Bert and Reiner much lately.

Reiner was still sitting with the others in silence, as we all reluctantly ate the raw fish. There were still quite a few in the boat. It'll last us a few days.

I had to force myself to eat that thing. It tasted even more disgusting than the other fish.

"isn't it wonderful?" Bert suddenly said.

It was something Marco would say. For a brief moment, I remembered the time he told me the story about the walls, about the people who have never ventured to the outside world.

"What?" I couldn't think of anything wonderful at the moment.

"the fish."

"but they taste awful."

"if you think of it that way, I guess the fish is awful."

"mmhm."

"but they did come when we all were needing the most, am I right?"

I didn't answer that. I couldn't. Bert gulped and joined the rest of them.

I looked over to the others and got lost in thought.

Mikasa gave half of her fish to Eren. I couldn't tell if that was because she wanted him to eat up or simply because she hated the fish.

Mikasa's really clingy to Eren. By the looks of it, Mikasa snapped. Something inside of Mikasa. I wonder how she was before tragedy struck her. She might seem cool and composed, but I guess she's actually really fragile. There's some story behind it. Something about her parents drowning and Eren saving her or something. They've only known each other for one and a half weeks, but it seems like Mikasa's known Eren all her life.

a couple of days ago, I asked Mikasa what she was like before this. I asked her why she had changed. I mean, nobody else really has.

She never answered that question.

Ymir's not too different with Krista- overprotective, clingy, a person who doesn't really care about anyone else. There must be a different story behind that, I heard Ymir and Krista have been friends since they were little. It's sort of understandable. Maybe.

Connie has stayed away from me. I get the feeling he's scared of me. But I want to be friends with him so badly. With everyone, actually.

At least Eren, Armin, Petra, Bert, Reiner, Krista, Hanji and Sasha are friends with me. I can't say the BEST of friends. Just friends. Not really close, or as close as I hoped.

It's weird, how such different lives could be united by a single tragic happening. But I don't know how long all these lives would last. At any random time, someone could be tossed into the sea by a violent storm, or we could run out of food and we would all starve. This is hopeless. And Marco's dead. I'm starting to forget his voice.

Fishing is boring. Fish rarely come to the surface or anywhere near. Sometimes they bite the food off without getting caught onto the hook. Today we all found out that more fish come closer to the surface at night. Thanks to me.

As everyone's talking all day long which I'd love to join in on, I stay quiet and read the survivor's manual. The first thing to surviving, they said, was to never lose hope.

Just look at what I'm stuck with. I can't help losing hope. I mean I look calm on the outside, but I'm depressed, frantic and usually mad on the inside.

-Annie

P.S. Sasha's feet smell.


	4. Chapter 4

"Annie!" Sasha shook me. Hard.

"What?"

It was only daybreak. I hate sleepiness. I don't hate Armin and Eren but I hate getting woken up and the feeling of sleepiness.

"Look at the sunrise!" Connie said.

I blinked. Over the horizon was colour. The sky was pink as we all stared at the sun, just peeking out from behind a nearby mountain. The sky was pretty, with clouds painted light pink dancing across it. It was really windy. The water rippled, its perfect reflection of the sky becoming a bunch of colours and shades, light reflecting off of it. A few waves crashed against the boat's side.

"It's pretty."

"I know, right?" smiled Sasha. "I just wish I had a camera on me. It's such a pretty scene."

"Yeah, and the island adds a perfect touch, doesn't it?"

For a brief moment I wondered why Sasha and Connie chose me to look at the sunset with them. Everyone else was in peaceful slumber. I kind of want to sleep too right now. I rubbed my eyes.

"Guys-"

"yeah?" asked Connie. Politely. POLITELY.

"Nevermind." I didn't want them changing their minds.

"It's alright, Annie. You can tell us."

"Not much of a big deal."

"OK, if you say so." Sasha's gaze drifted over to sleeping Mikasa. "Do you think we should wake the others?"

"Nah." It might seem selfish, but I kind of wanted these two to myself.

A cute little food lover, a stupid baldy and a quiet, shy girl. Not my ideal trio, but it works.

Sasha and Connie never really talked to me much. Sometimes I look at them longingly, secretly wishing to be one of the others, laughing along with them. But I can't bring myself to it.

Connie's always been scared by me. But why, then , did the two of them wake me up?

Besides, my old trio is talking to me less too.

WAIT JUST A SEC-

"AN ISLAND?!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. "EVERYONE, WAKE UP! WE HAVE AN ISLAND!"

I guess everyone's survival is more important than my time with Sasha and Connie. We're really lucky- only two weeks and we've found an island. And maybe, if we're lucky enough, some cruise or search ship would come across it and take us home.

It got windier.

"GUYS, WE FOUND AN ISLAND! GET UP!" Sasha shook Armin.

"What?" yawned Petra, rubbing her eyes. "An island?"

"Yep." I said. "I see coconut trees, too!"

"The wind is blowing us away.............." Armin said, still not completely awake yet.

"What do we do?" said Hanji. "That island is our only chance for survival."

"We row." I said.

"How?"

"These lifeboats should have paddles.........."

"Where?"

"Uhhhhhhhh...... maybe somewhere in the boat, like all the food."

"I don't see any lids or anything other than the ones that lead us to food."

"hmmmmmm...."

"Guys, get the food out. The paddles might be under."

"What if they aren't?" I said. "We'd be stuck without food."

"We swim. It's our only chance."

"What? Against these winds?"

"What do you propose we do?!" Hanji yelled. I could barely hear her, the wind was strong.

I obeyed and started getting the food out.

The waves pounded at our tiny rowboat.

Everyone was crowding around. There were paddles.

I grabbed one and stood up. Big mistake.

The boat dumped. Turtled, as the survivor's manual would say.

I was underwater for a few moments, frantic and flailing my arms. I resurfaced, thanks to my PFD. But it was too large. My mouth was below the water. I tried not to swallow any of it. The others were around me, gasping for breath.

I saw my backpack floating away, but I also saw the island getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

So this is how it ends.

"Swim, Annie!"

"I can't," I managed to say. I choked on the salty seawater. "I can't." A tear streaked down my face. I guess I'll drown or die of starvation. No one would be left to remember me. I'll be forgotten, dead at sea.

"Annie, just kick." Armin was facing me.

"I can't." it was not like I could make it, against these winds.

"What would Marco say?"

"Marco's not coming home."

Armin was silent. For a moment.

"But we want you to. Come on, Annie."

"Go on without me. Stop wasting your time."

"But, Annie....."

"Just..."

I was startled as Armin grabbed my arm and started kicking. It looked like he was struggling.

By a random surge of hope and adrenaline, I started kicking too.

We reached the island, cold and wet.

**Author's Note:**

> ......How was it? I had to rush this, I still have a history essay to type up. GTG.


End file.
